thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Aurane Rosby
Biography Aurane Rosby carries with him the charm of one born to such a position, with a quick smile and deep baritone, and conversation which flows easily, he has been accused of being somewhat a lady’s man in the past, though privately he’s been known to entertain members of both sex. The eldest son of Lord Gyles Rosby and Lady Mellandra Byrch, Aurane enjoyed the life of a young courtier in a small Kingdom. He took to martial training early, and came to enjoy the feeling of being encased in heavy plate as he fought. After too much of a misspent youth, in a rare moment of settled choice, Aurane took to building, taking interest in the calculations and the tricks that set a good engineer apart from a poor one. Knighted at one-and-six, Aurane was, by repute, a decent swordsman. Gyles had been more a diplomat than a warrior, thus the Valyrian Steel blade Valour was bestowed upon the heir to Rosby. He was of age with the Prince of the Dusklands, Alesander Darklyn, and the two would grow to become good friends, as Aurane’s father was often at Court in Duskendale, his son in attendance. In 291AA he’d be sent in his Father’s stead to a meeting with Corlys III Celtigar and King Andar II Arryn with King Robin II Darklyn, and in 292AA Aurane, accompanying his father to Bitterbridge, found himself thrust into the Lordship after Gyles Rosby took a wound which festered, leading to death by fever. He took to it capably enough, proving himself an able commander and decent soldier, holding a flak despite being outnumbered by the Reachman Army. Tragedy befell House Rosby in 296AA; as Aurane’s young daughter met her end in an accident, just four years of age. Afterward he deigned to shut himself away, hole up in Rosby to deal with his grief. With the Great Council of Harrenhal, Aurane stands poised in a Kingdom with an uncertain future, ready to meet what lies ahead as best as he can. Bio-Timeline 279AA - Aurane Aurane Rosby is born to Gyles Rosby and Mellandra Byrch 286AA - Knighted at Rosby, and granted leave to carry the ancestral blade of his House 291AA - Attends a meeting with Corlys III Celtigar and Andar II Arryn, alongside Robin II Darklyn, in the place of his ailing Father 292AA - Gyles Rosby is wounded in the battle of Bitterbridge, infection will take the wound, and he would pass from it. Aurane Aurane inherited the Lordship of Rosby upon his father’s passing 296AA - AuraneAurane’s youngest child, his daughter, is killed after a fall from a high height. In his grief, Aurane Aurane shuts himself up in Rosby, where he would remain for the next two years NPC's Ardrian Rosby; 56; Castellan of Rosby; Archetype - Castellan Bennard Dusk; 31; Sworn Sword; Archetype - Warrior Cressen; 27; Maester of Rosby; Archetype - Maester Lady Serra Rosby; 26; Archetype - Bilingual - Low Valyrian Category:House Rosby Category:Dusklander Category:Knight Category:Westerosi